


All Time is Perfect (With You)

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Love, Childhood Memories, Children, Deviates From Canon, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Flashback, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Friends to Lovers, Gay Love, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Kissing, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Oikawa x Iwaizumi - Freeform, One Shot, Post Time Skip, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Young Iwaizumi, Young Love, do not copy to other sites, fitness trainer Iwaizumi, happy endings, iwaoi - Freeform, relationship, same height au, young Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi reminisce about childhood shenanigans while unpacking their new home. And Oikawa remembers a particular story.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	All Time is Perfect (With You)

The floor is cold when Oikawa pulls the box towards him, resting his feet for a bit while Iwaizumi unloads the truck more. A box his mother sent him and Iwaizumi between his legs; he was told to open it without her. And among all the others it’s the least heavy. He considers it a good distraction from the heat and settles to try and ignore the sweat trickling down his spine. He shivers and flips open the cardboard flap. A letter sits atop the contents: 

He places the note in the organization notebook he’s kept for the move, in between the pages of finished lists and bedroom furniture notes. Iwaizumi and him have been living together since the middle of University, but now that they were engaged they finally could afford a house, with both their names on the paperwork. 

The box is dusty and still filled with the smell of his mother’s house. It must have lived in the attic before this where all the remnants of her perfume wrapped around it. It’s a box of photos, small but larger than a shoebox. They’re all photos from when his father carried around their camera before it broke. He never got a new one. 

Most are of him and Iwaizumi, and the families, close since the beginning. Back when he was shorter than his Hajime, and his hair sat in a bowl cut around his forehead, and Iwaizumi’s curled around his ears cause his mother refused to let him cut it. They were cute back then, still with dimples and innocent eyes. In love with each other without even knowing how to love themselves yet. It was probably the first thing they knew for sure, that they loved each other. 

“Whatcha got there,” and Oikawa looks up. 

Iwaizumi stands against the door frame with a towel around his neck. He’s sweating, from the 40-degree heat of the summer, and the thick gooey humidity of their unairconditioned house. Oikawa eyes him for a second, as he dips his head back to drink his beer, then looks away. He bites his lip. 

“Nothing, just some photos,” He places the stack of pictures back in the box, preparing to get up. 

“No, don’t.” Iwaizumi says and shakes his hand.   
“I just cracked this open, we’ll take a break for a bit longer,” 

“Did you bring me one?” Oikawa asks with a small pout on his lips. He looks up at Iwaizumi as he walks towards him, and Oikawa’s heart beats a little faster. His arms are exposed from his rolled-up short sleeves. 

Iwaizumi nods to Oikawa’s question, holding out the still dripping beer, his lips against his own. Iwaizumi tilts his head and tongues the rim of the beer bottle. Oikawa takes the bottle and smothers his cheeks with his arm, leaning on it. He’s burning up now. 

“It’s so hot out there, I’m surprised you haven’t taken your shirt off yet, Mr. I wanna show off my muscles,” Oikawa taunts and stalks Iwaizumi with his eyes as he lowers himself to the floor right behind him. 

“Haha, very funny. There were a few neighbors out walking, and I didn’t wanna cause assumptions.” Iwaizumi lazily puts his chin on Oikawa's back. And Oikawa thinks about pushing him away in this heat, but fights with the craving to touch him more. He ends up not moving at all.

“So two men living together with rings on their fingers won't create assumptions?” Oikawa asks,

“Yes, but those are proper assumptions,” 

Iwaizumi reaches his arms through Oikawa’s and wraps them around his waist, pulling him snug against his broad chest.   
“So what were you looking at?” Iwaizumi nods at the box and Oikawa remembers. He pulls out the note from his journal and hands it to Iwaizumi but he doesn’t take it, just reads it over Oikawa’s shoulder.   
“Oh that’s sweet; let's see them,” he says.

Oikawa once again pulls the box closer and picks up a new stack of printed photos, flipping through them and pointing out the little details that make him smile to Iwaizumi. And the more they go through together, the more Oikawa realizes that these aren’t just family photos, but photos specifically of them together, through all their years. Some weren’t even from the old camera, but ones his mother had taken on her phone. She must have printed them out. 

“Look at that one,” Iwaizumi pulls a loose photo from the stack between Oikawa’s fingers. It’s of them. They’re four and both in white. Oikawa has a sheet wrapped around him, and Iwaizumi is holding his hands. They’re both smiling. 

“Even then we wanted to get married.” Iwaizumi whispers and nuzzles Oikawa’s neck, the soft skin rising with goosebumps at his kiss. 

“Oh my god...” Oikawa is distracted for a second before he sees the next photo, the two of them smiling sheepishly next to Oikawa’s scorning mother. 

“Do you remember this summer?” Oikawa hands the photo to Iwaizumi who takes it between his pointer and index, like a cigarette. 

“How could I forget it?” 

Oikawa takes a swig of his beer and leans back more into Iwaizumi's chest. He can feel his heartbeat on his back, soft and fluttering, and still young like back then....

* * *

* * *

“Tooru I said no,” his mother scolds, and Oikawa pouts by the door, his bag already packed and ready to put in the car. They always went on holiday with the Iwaizumis. Why did this summer have to be different? 

Oikawa skips each step when he runs up the stairs, and nearly trips on the last one.   
“I don’t wanna go!” he shouts, and his mother scolds him, but he cuts her words off with the closing of his door. He wanted to spend the summer with Hajime. His nose stung with the threat of tears and leaky sniffles, but he rubs it to make them go away. It’s not fair. 

Oikawa crawls over to his bed, reaching underneath for his secret shoebox. He pulls the top off, and takes out his walkie talkie and presses the button.   
“Tooru to Iwa-chan! Come in Iwa-chan!” 

“I told you not to call me that!” Iwaizumi says from the speaker, and Oikawa rubs at his eyes.   
“She said no, she said you can’t come on the trip,” Oikawa mumbles through his scrunched up face, and he can hear Iwaizumi pause. 

“Oh,” his voice is soft. Oikawa turns and leans against his bed. It would be the first summer he didn’t spend with Iwaizumi, and he was gonna be gone for a whole 2 weeks at his grandmother’s farm. He wanted to chase the chickens with sticks with Iwaizumi. But his mom had to ruin everything. 

“I’m sorry, Oikawa” Iwaizumi tries to console him but he can hear Oikawa’s gears turning in his fluffy-haired head. He waited to see if he was wrong. But the silence only got worse. 

“Oikawa, what are you thinking?” 

Oikawa stays quiet, trying to figure out how to execute the plan he had in mind. 

“I’ll tell you later, just pack a bag and meet me tomorrow at the beetle post.” Oikawa’s voice cracks, but Iwaizumi doesn’t make fun of him this time. Just listens and agrees. Oikawa’s always coming up with schemes. 

The next morning Iwaizumi does as Oikawa says and packs his backpack with clothes. And after his mom gives him breakfast, he goes to the tree that splits their backyard, in the center of the fence. There, under the lowest branch, is a jar with holes poked in the lid, and a flag poking out. Oikawa drew the beetle crest on the flag. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa calls in a whisper from the other side, through the hole in the fence. 

“What’s the plan,” Iwaizumi asks. Both their voices are tired and low. Neither boy used to waking this early unless sleeping over with the other. 

“I’m gonna sneak you in the car,” Oikawa says and reaches a hand between the fence and tree. Iwaizumi takes it and is pulled through, falling forward into Oikawa. Their foreheads bump and Iwaizumi hisses a little. 

“Shhh, we gotta be quiet.” Oikawa whispers and Iwaizumi blushes. He’s really really close. 

Oikawa takes Iwaizumi’s hand and pulls him along the path between the house and the dividing fence. Their feet make barely a sound, but still, they tiptoe under the window Iwaizumi suspects is Oikawa’s parent's room. They both hold their breath as they move like they’ve seen in spy movies, sneaking past the bad guys to get to the woman in distress, though Oikawa always thought the best friend spy was always the best character for the hero instead of the dumb girls. 

The car is already packed with their suitcases and duffel bags in the trunk, and Iwaizumi is about to protest when he thinks he’s going to be shoved in the trunk. But Oikawa opens the back seat. 

“We packed the car last night so we can leave by this morning as soon as dad wakes up,” Oikawa whispers and glances back at the front door. His mom is already awake, but she should be in the kitchen making dad’s coffee like she always does at this time. 

“Here,” Oikawa opens the back passenger door and crawls in. Iwaizumi follows. The car is bigger than it looks from the outside, with lots of legroom below, and then Oikawa removes a blanket behind the furthest back seats. There are 3 rows in total besides the trunk. The back, the middle, and the driver's front. Oikawa shoves the blanket onto the floor with a cooler. 

“I put some snacks back here for you, so you don’t get hungry,” he says and falls over the middle seat row onto the back seat cushion. 

“Oikawa I’m not sure about this.” He says, his eyebrows scrunching up like they do when he’s nervous and sometimes confused. Iwaizumi isn’t scared of his mother’s wrath, but he still doesn’t like it when she shouts at him. And Mrs. OIkawa is even worse with her death scowl and those eyes, one blue and one brown. It makes her look like a demon when she’s angry, and even a pretty demon is scary to Iwaizumi. 

“It’ll be fine, look” Oikawa lays himself down on the seat taking up the full seat. 

“You can lay here the whole time and then by the time we get to Nana’s it’ll be too much to take you back, then they’ll HAVE to let you spend the summer with me,” 

“It’s only two weeks Oikawa,” Iwaizumi tries to reason, but Oikawa’s face says he’s beyond budging. His eyes are big and his cheeks are starting to blush. He doesn’t want to admit how much he’ll miss Iwaizumi those two weeks. 

“That's like practically the whole summer,” Oikawa mumbles, and his cheeks puff out in a pout.   
“The summer is 4 weeks, we’ll still have 2 other weeks to play,” Iwaizumi consoles. 

“Iwa-chaaaan!!!” Oikawa whines, Iwaizumi can see he isn’t going to talk his way out of this plan. Like many of the other stupid ideas, Iwaizumi will just have to roll with it and hope his punishment isn’t too severe. 

Iwaizumi sighs, 

“Fine, move over,” he says and climbs his way over the middle row. He never did understand why the Oikawa’s had such a big car for just Oikawa and his 2 sisters. They didn’t travel often, and one of the sisters didn’t even live with them anymore. But Iwaizumi is thankful for it now, he guesses. 

“What time are you guys leaving?” He asks and Oikawa hands him a box of pocky, and he fingers his way around the box for one. 

“I know you like the strawberry the best but my mom only had the chocolate,” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi shrugs meaning it’s okay. 

“We’re leaving at like 9 am, which is in like 30 min. So we can hang out until my mother calls,” Oikawa says and grips the seat between his legs. His feet aren’t long enough yet to touch the floor, but they don’t swing, pressed to the cooler instead. 

“Okay,” Iwaizumi says and takes a bite of his pocky stick. 

* * *

* * *

“A little to the right?” Iwaizumi asks and looks over his shoulder at Oikawa. But he has milk bread in his mouth, his cheeks puffing and eyes wide like he’s been caught. Which he has. 

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asks and leaves the picture frame on the wall. 

“E-ting Mulk pred,” Oikawa says through his full mouth, and Iwaizumi jumps down.   
“You know you're not supposed to eat so many sweets, you had some yesterday,” Iwaizumi says and takes the bread from him.   
“Oh come on it was one piece,” 

“Oh yeah and you were already cutting another,” Iwaizumi shoves Oikawa's head as he passes, trying not to betray his disapproval with a smile. But he’s pretty sure Oikawa saw.

“As your trainer, I can’t let you eat any more,”   
“Iwa-chaaaan, it’s a special daaay,” he whines, just like when he was young. 

“I don’t care, training is starting up in a week and you need to be in top shape for the start of the season.

“But—” 

“No buts,” 

Oikawa goes quiet and leans his elbow on the counter. He looks up at the pictures and tilts his head. 

“That one needs to be more to the right,” He says and points to the one in the upper corner. The one Iwaizumi had been asking about.   
“That’s what I thought,” Iwaizumi leans down to Oikawa’s ear and whispers before pressing a firm but chaste kiss on his temple. He walks over to the pictures again and pushes the chair to the right before getting up on top of it. 

“Awww my little shorti,” Oikawa sings. Iwaizumi glares back at him. 

He takes the photo down from the wall and removes the nail. But when he reaches for his hammer on his pants it’s not there, and he looks to the floor and chair for it.

“Looking for this?” Oikawa asks and swings the hammer in a tiny circle. Iwaizumi glares at him. 

“Yes,” Iwaizumi says and holds a hand out for it.   
“May I have it please?” he asks and Oikawa smiles.   
“Gotta pay the fee-eeee....” Oikawa says and tilts his head up. Iwaizumi sighs and gets down from the chair. The fee is a kiss, one that Oikawa demands when Iwaizumi isn’t paying enough attention to him, and usually at the most impertinent of times. 

“I just gave you a kiss,” Iwaizumi says and leans down until their noses brush.   
“Mmmmm, and it made me want more,” Oikawa says before pressing his lips to Iwaizumi’s, open and soft in the dying sunlight of their undraped living room. Oikawa’s lips still taste like that last sip of beer he took a bit ago, and the bread. He’s sweet like his milk bread. 

“Mmmm,” Oikawa hums again and Iwaizumi shakes his head as he pulls away, taking the hammer with him. 

He gets back up on the chair and hammers the nail into the wall just right of where it was before. The frame covers the first hole, and Iwaizumi says he’ll patch it later. Oikawa knows he’ll forget. 

They both stand back to look at the wall, Oikawa ducking under Iwaizumi’s arm to cling to his waist. The pictures are arranged on the wall leading to the center, where Oikawa hopes to put their wedding kiss. All their childhood memories circling them. 

“Which one’s your favorite?” Oikawa whispers, leaning forward into Iwaizumi’s ear. Iwaizumi turns to look at him, their chests meeting in the middle as Iwaizumi rests his hand on Oikawa’s hips. He pulls him closer.   
“Mmmmmm, I”m not sure, do you have one?” Iwaizumi asks and looks up at the sum of framed photos. 

“Mhm, that one of us, by the car on Nana’s farm,” he says and points to it right in the center. The photo they were looking at among all the boxes earlier that day. 

“Yeah, that one’s a good one,” He whispers. 

* * *

* * *

“Tooru, Darling, could you please stop that rustling? It’s distracting,” His mother says from the driver's seat, and Oikawa freezes in what he’s doing. 

They’ve been driving for almost 3 hours, and they only have an hour to go before they reach the farm. Oikawa looks over his shoulder, over the middle seat at Iwaizumi asleep on the seat. He’s been moving ever so often, trying to get comfortable, and Oikawa’s mother thinks it’s him. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi made sure not to drink much water while they drove, so they didn’t have to stop for bathrooms. But Oikawa was starting to fidget, and he feared he was going to pee himself. 

“Tooru!” Oikawa mother scolds,  
“I’m sorry, I’m just uncomfortable,” This time it wasn’t Iwaizumi. 

“Okay, I’m sorry, why don’t you drink some water and lie down.” His mother suggests, and Oikawa sucks in a breath at the idea of drinking water. He was going to burst if they didn’t stop, but he also didn’t want to risk Iwaizumi being found. He can see his mother glance up at him several times in the mirror and he tries to avoid her eyes.

“Tooru....” His mother draws, and her eyes narrow. 

“Do you need to use the restroom?” she asks, and Tooru without thinking shakes his head no fervently. But the movement is too much and he squeezes his legs more. He really needs to pee. He rubs his knees together trying to focus on that movement, and remember that stupid mantra a girl at school taught him. But he couldn’t remember. All he could think about was the pressure. And then, before he can open his mouth to tell his mom, a dark spot starts to spread from between his legs and his pants feel warm. 

“Tooru!” Oikawa’s mother turns on her signal and exits the road to a nearby house. She parks by the front door and jumps out sliding the van’s door open to Oikawa. She scoops him out in her arms. He’s started to cry a little. He couldn’t hold it. 

The couple in the house are old and nice. They let Oikawa use the restroom, and wash his pants in their sink. His mother brought him a new pair of pants, and underwear that he changed into after wiping his legs clean with a paper towel. 

He was zipping up his pants when he heard it. 

“TOORU OIKAWA! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS TO THIS CAR NOW!” 

Oikawa froze as his heart leaped into his throat and he sucked in a shaky breath. They’d been found out. 

When Oikawa walked outside he saw his mother holding Iwaizumi by the shirt sleeve, her hand on her hip, and her cheeks puffed out in fury. Iwaizumi is looking at the ground. 

“Tooru,” she says calmly when he takes the two steps from the porch. 

“Yes mama,” he says. He avoids her eyes. He doesn’t like looking at how big they get when she’s angry. They’re...scary.

“Would you like to explain the extra child I have found in the back seat of our car?” 

“I—”

“The child I specifically told you could not come with us? ESPECIALLY WITHOUT HIS MOTHER’S PERMISSION!” 

“Um—”

“I do not care if you asked, Iwaizumi, this was specifically told to Tooru that you could not come no matter how much we love you.” She says this as nicely as she can, but Iwaizumi and Oikawa can both see the vein popping out of her temple. 

Oikawa’s father is rubbing his forehead with deep sighs every time the pitch of her voice changes. Leaning on the hood of the car, he waits for his wife to finish. And Oikawa glances at him with pleading stars for help, but he shakes his head. Oikawa knows what he would say, “You got yourself in this mess, you gotta face her wrath.”

“Both of you get in the car,” She scolds, and lets go of Iwaizumi. Oikawa feels like he’s going to cry. Iwaizumi gets in the back seat next to where Oikawa had been sitting. 

Oikawa’s mother takes a deep breath and looks at her son at the steps of the house. There are tears on his cheeks. She sighs again. 

“Tooru— come here,” she waves a hand and crouches for her son to come up to her. 

“Come here, give mama a hug,” she says and holds out her arms. Oikawa walks slowly to her until he’s between her arms being enveloped by her warmth. Her brown hair spreading over his cheek and shoulder as she bows her head close to him. 

“Baby I know you just wanted to spend the summer with your best friend, and I know you meant no harm,” She looks up at him, holding onto his shoulders.   
“But what you did was dangerous, and disrespectful to me, do you understand that?” she says and tilts her head to look at Oikawa. 

“Baby,” 

He nods, and she wipes away some of his tears with her thumb. He sniffs and gets a whiff of her perfume. Lilacs. His heart settles again. 

“I’m sorry mama,” he whispers, and she brushes the hair from his forehead.   
“I know baby, apology accepted,” 

“But, don't EVER, do this again,” 

Oikawa nods fiercely, his lips pinching into a line. His cheeks blush with embarrassment. 

“Okay, let's get back on the road,” she says and pats his back for him to get in the car and he climbs in and across Iwaizumi to his seat. It’s still wet from the cleaning wipe his mother had used. 

His mother got in the passenger’s seat, switching with Oikawa’s father who sat silently. He was never good at disciplining, or scolding, or getting angry at much. He was more silent than anything, and soft when Oikawa cried.

“I’ll spend the rest of the ride thinking up you two’s punishment,” His mother warned and pulled out her cellphone, dialing who he could only guess was Iwaizumi’s mother. 

Oikawa didn’t look at Iwaizumi for a few minutes, his tears were still drying, a few strays running down again every few seconds. But then there is a warmth around Oikawa’s fingers, and he finally looked up. Iwaizumi was looking at him from between the locks of hair that hung with his lowered head. He smiled just a bit and squeezed Oikawa’s fingers in his own. 

Oikawa took a deep breath and smiled too. 

* * *

* * *

The sun had already set, and now they sat in the afterglow of dusk. The highlights of the TV streaked on Oikawa’s nude back and Iwaizumi traced his finger along them, up and down his spine to the small of his back. They hadn’t gotten much done other than unloading the truck. They moved the boxes to their respective rooms. Hung up the pictures his soon to be mother-in-law gave them. Took out the TV and put it on the ground. And set up a mattress topper and some blanket in front of it. And by then the day was spent. 

With each task Iwaizumi would bring them another beer, so by the end, both of them had soft glows and tipsy smiles on their faces. Oikawa became giggly and Iwaizumi handsy as the excitement of the move and their desire for each other flustered between them. Eventually, neither could resist the other any longer, and they wound themselves amongst each other and between and in the sheets. 

Iwaizumi was drifting now, almost lost on that cloud of sleep he’d been fighting against, with Oikawa nestled on his chest. He stares at the pictures on the walls. He hadn’t given him an answer to his question from before. 

_Which one was his favorite?_

He still wasn’t sure, but he too liked the one Oikawa picked out. That summer was one of his favorites. It was actually the summer that got him to fall in love with lifting and working out oddly enough. Oikawa’s mother had made them work the farm those two weeks with Oikawa’s uncle and cousins. And Iwaizumi loved it, the 5 am wake up call, the running with the dogs, chasing the chickens, trying to lift the hay. At the age of 11 it was the most rigorous workout he’d had. And it drove him mad with adrenaline. It was also where he and Oikawa started their competitive streak. 

Yeah, that summer was one of their best. He looked around at the other photos he could make out. And spotted one he hadn’t seen before. The two of them on the last night of those two weeks. Sat up on the back of the pickup truck. Oikawa was holding Iwaizumi’s hand. And Iwaizumi can see the same look he still gets when Oikawa holds his hand. Like he’s holding his breath so as to stop time. 

“Mmm,” Oikawa hums in his sleep and Iwaizumi peels his eyes from the picture. The sun is gone. 

“Hajime—” Oikawa mumbles and opens his eyes. Iwaizumi brushes the hair from Oikawa’s forehead, the bouncing curls flipping onto the top of his head. 

“Yes my love?” he whispers, and Oikawa smiles at the name Iwaizumi reserves only for when they’re a little drunk, and so much in love. 

“Hmm, let sleep,” Oikawa whispers and wraps his arm around Iwaizumi’s torso.

Iwaizumi reaches for the remote and clicks off the tv, listening to its dying static in their echoey home as he slides down next to Oikawa. He stares at him now, eyes drowsy still. 

“I think I figured out which photo is my favorite,” he whispers, he didn’t want to wait till morning. He didn’t want to be robbed of the memory.

“Mmm, which one?” Oikawa’s eyes flutter close, but his smile says he’s still listening. 

“The one of us on the truck, from that same summer as yours. I’m holding your hand and I can still remember how much my heart was shaking because of it.” 

“Fufufu, Iwa-chan’s so mushy when he’s tired,” Oikawa huffs and pulls himself closer to Iwaizumi.

Oikawa’s feet are cold, but Iwaizumi doesn’t pull away. 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” 

He wants to keep him warm. 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a comment and Kudos!  
> Also, let me know what you think of the pictures! I'm trying something new! Let me know in the comments, 
> 
> Or come talk to me on Tumblr, links below! 
> 
> https://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> https://duckysfics.tumblr.com/


End file.
